


Finally!

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sciles - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I based on a prompt over at wolfprompts on tumblr.<br/>It went like this:<br/>Anonymous asked: Sciles, Skittles, just something sweet and fluffy where they solely realize they might be even more to each other than best friends and brothers.<br/>I kind of maybe might have derailed a little, but the basics are mostly there... mostly.<br/>Anyway - I thought it was cute.<br/>I mean it's Scott and Stiles how can it NOT be cute :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TW_RarePair](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TW_RarePair) collection. 



When Claudia died Stiles was 7. He was so distraught he was not able to sleep. He started having panic attacks and nightmares so bad that he just shut down completely. He barely even spoke. 

The Sheriff didn’t know what to do. His hands felt tied as he watched his only son, the only reason he hadn’t given up on life, slowly shrivel and die, just like his mother before him. In his desperation, he asked Melissa to allow Scott to sleep over one night.

That’s how it first started.

The first night Scott slept on the floor, on an inflatable mattress. He woke up in the dead of night to quiet sobbing from Stiles’ bed and he climbed in behind his best friend, held him close as he cried himself back to sleep.

The second night Scott didn’t even bother inflating the mattress, he just camped out under the covers with Stiles, reading for the both of them from a murder mystery novel he’d sneaked out of the school library. Stiles fell asleep with a shy little smile tugging at his lips and slept through the night.

By the time the week was over Stiles was sleeping soundly, his back plastered to Scott’s. 

The Sheriff could not have been happier that his son was slowly coming back to him. The only thing that made it better was the morning when Stiles shyly offered him a “good morning” and the Sheriff broke down in tears cradling Stiles to his chest. Scott had to “pick up the pieces” of both Stilinski men. 

It took months but Stiles finally smiled a genuine smile when Scott offered him Skittles for the first time saying it was like catching a rainbow in his hand. Stiles smiled because his mom had loved rainbows and the sweet candy seemed like she had made them especially for him.

The Sheriff wiped his tears hearing that. He also made sure to have a constant supply of Skittles around the house. For when Stiles felt lonely or had bad dreams. Though the Skittles never helped as well as Scott’s magic hugs.

When high school started and Scott found Allison, the Sheriff watched Stiles revert back to his childhood for a while. He watched his flamboyant son turn quiet again. It was different than when he was a child. Stiles still spoke and he slept well enough, but the sarcasm and sharp answers faltered at times.

Yet, Stiles adjusted once again. Slowly, he built up a mask of happiness around himself. It fooled everyone but his father. Even Scott seemed not to see through it. Or maybe, the Sheriff thought, Scott was just too busy with his new girlfriend.

But, then, as life happens, halfway through senior year, Scott caught the love of his life in bed with a boy from a rival school. He came crying to Stiles. The Sheriff hid in his office to give the boys their privacy. He could not hold back a smile when Stiles instinctively offered Scott his favorite green Skittles.

"Green?" Scott asked through barely held back tears. Stiles shrugged.

"Green is for solved cases." He smiled sheepishly and went up the stairs completely missing the confused pup face Scott made for a split second before smiling fondly at the candy in his hand.

"Coming?" Stiles yelled from upstairs. "COD ain’t waiting for your sorry ass!" Scott beamed up at him, his sorrow forgotten for the moment, closed his fist around the green candy and ran up the stairs.

The Sheriff shook his head behind the two of them. He called Melissa to let her know that Scott would most likely spend the night and went to his office - for real, this time - to pour over his latest case.

When Prom came around Scott and Stiles went together - bro date beats girl date every day of the week and twice on Sunday, Stiles had explained to his father. The Sheriff simply shook his head and took a few pictures of Stiles in his baby blue suit grinning like a mad man next to his best friend. After the boys left and the Sheriff had a moment to actually look at the pictures he’d taken, his cop instinct - or, was it his father instinct, this time? - started to pick up. He called Melissa without hesitation.

"John…" She started but he cut her off easily.

"We may have a problem" he said staring down at the small camera screen.

"Oh?"

"Can you come over when you get off shift? I have something to show you…"

"I’m not on call today."

"Ok. Then I’m coming over." The Sheriff said grabbing his coat. "Be there in five." He ended the conversation before Melissa could answer.

His smile was bigger than his face by the time he got to the McCall house. Melissa was waiting for him on the front porch.

"What was so urgent?" She asked looking worried. The Sheriff cut the engine to his cruiser off and jumped out of it as fast as his aging bones would allow, the camera tightly clutched in his left hand.

"This." He shoved the image in Melissa’s face.

Stiles was beaming at the camera, his smile blinding, his arm wrapped tightly around Scott’s shoulders. On his right, Scott had gotten distracted and was looking at Stiles with puppy eyes.

"Oh, my." Melissa covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Scroll left." The Sheriff instructed.

The next image was basically the same, just Scott was now red to the tips of his ears and looking bashfully at his feet.

"Oh, my." Melissa said again.

"Yup." The Sheriff replied eloquently.

"How long do you think…?" Melissa started to say but got lost looking at her son’s face in the 5 pictures the Sheriff had taken. He smiled and clapped his hand on her shoulder looking down at their boys, over her shoulder.

"It’s been going on? I have no idea. Since they were kids… most likely… Till they figure it out?" Melissa looked up at him with watery mother eyes. "Probably five… ten… decades…" The Sheriff joked. Melissa shook her head and gently elbowed him in the gut.

"Oh, John, you’re awful." She giggled. "Come on, I’ll make you a coffee and we can plan…"

"Plan?"

"They need to see this before we both grow old and grey." She smiled knowingly and simply left him standing there.

The summer vacation started. Scott went to work full time at Deaton’s vet clinic and Stiles took a job at the shop across the street from it, so he could have his lunch hour with his best friend. The Sheriff sighed and once for all decided to go with Melissa’s plan.

The following week he announced.

"Stiles, be home right after work. Melissa and Scott are coming over for dinner. We have something to tell you boys."

Stiles’ head popped out of his bedroom door, hair in all directions the good Lord had invented.

"What?"

"Be home…"

"No, I heard that… what do you have to tell us?"

"You’ll have to wait till then."

"Daaaaaad!"

"Bye, Stiles!" The Sheriff called out and slammed the door in his wake smirking to himself as he got in the squad car. **Plan in motion** he texted Melissa as soon as he backed out of the driveway. Melissa replied with a little devil icon and the Sheriff snorted a little laugh.

He ended his shift early. Melissa came around at 3. They made dinner together. The Sheriff’s heart constricted a little. The last woman he’d cooked with had been Claudia. He stopped for a moment. Melissa placed a hand on his forearm.

"It’s ok to miss her." She said understandingly.

"Is this the right thing to do…?" He asked with uncertainty. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"For the last time - YES! Do you WANT them to end up being unhappy just because their blind or scared?"

"No…"

"Then it’s done. We’re doing this. No take backs."

The Sheriff nodded. Truth be told he was happy to be able to almost dance around another woman as they shared tasks and made a meal together. It was good. Easy. Like everything he did with Melissa. Easy. Natural. He turned to watch her turn off the stove and pick up a kitchen cloth to get the pan to the table.

"I’ll get it." He said before his brain had time to process his actions. He reached for the cloth and grabbed onto Melissa’s hand without wanting to. Melissa looked up at him for a split second. Then it simply happened. He didn’t know if Melissa moved towards him or him towards her, he only knew that he was kissing Melissa, holding onto her for dear life, her hands in his hair, her mouth warm, soft, open, sweet. Natural. Easy. Perfect.

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles and Scott yelled in unison breaking the magic. Melissa pulled apart, her eyes glazed over, her cheeks red, her heart pounding between her ribs in time with his.

"Mom!"

"Dad!" 

The boys squeaked in unison again.

The Sheriff smiled down at Melissa. Their plan was in action. It was a “little” more real than they’d planned to be.

"What is this?" Stiles tried again when they didn’t move from each other’s embrace - a little to stunned to discover that they had been just as oblivious as their children.

"Mommy?" And that was Scott’s broken voice. Melissa sighed and turned in the circle of her new boyfriend’s arms. (God! How the Sheriff wanted her to be his girlfriend! He felt 15 again.)

"We have some news to tell you boys."

"You’re d… d… dating?" Stiles gawked.

"Yes." The Sheriff said. His voice firm. His cheeks aching from the huge smile covering his face. Melissa squeezed his hand, over her belly, and laced their fingers together looking up at him, over her shoulder. They’d have to talk about all of this later, but, for now, they were a couple and the Sheriff would enjoy every second of it. He pecked Melissa’s lips once through twin smiles.

"Oh my God!" Stiles groaned. "I will never be able to UNsee this!" Scott kept quiet for the second it took Stiles’ brain to come up with the stupidest conclusion on Earth. "Oh, my God, Scotty! We’re gonna be brothers for real!" He squealed and elbowed Scott in the ribs.

Scott was looking miserable, all the light in his eyes gone. Stiles almost missed it.

"Congratulations…" Scott whispered and left the room. Melissa wanted to follow, but the Sheriff held her back when Stiles ran after his bro. He shook his head.

"Listen." He whispered.

"Scotty?" Stiles called out as he followed Scott to the living room. The Sheriff and Melissa tip-toed to the kitchen door to hear better not even feeling ashamed about it. "Scotty, what’s wrong?" Stiles asked again.

"Nothing." The answer came back muffled, Scott’s voice broken, as if he was holding back tears. Melissa looked up at the Sheriff with pleading eyes. He shook his head no and place a finger on her lips. His eyes remained glued to Melissa’s lips but his ears to their sons’ conversation.

"Come on, buddy, you can tell me… this is Stiles, remember? You can tell Stiles anything… I’m your bro…" A snort came from the living room and Melissa clapped both her hands over the Sheriff’s finger, over her mouth, to keep from squealing. It was happening. It was really happening. Or, at least, the Sheriff hoped it was.

"Scott…?"

"That’s the problem…" Scott said quietly. For a second. And then he exploded. "That’s the EXACT problem!" He yelled. "I don’t want you to be my bro."

"What…? Scott? What are you saying?"

"I am saying I don’t want you as my best friend. Nor my brother. Definitely NOT my brother!"

"But, Scott…" Stiles sounded hurt. It was the Sheriff’s turn to have Melissa hold him back. She distracted him by kissing his finger. His eyes moved back to her mouth. She smiled a little the nodded. "I don’t understand…"

"I want… I want…" Scott sounded defeated. "Stiles… I just… it’s not enough anymore…" He said quietly, the wind taken out him.

"Scott… what…?"

"For such a smart person, you can really be stupid, sometimes, you know that, Stiles?"

"Emm…"

Melissa started fist pumping the air when quiet set down over the house. The Sheriff smiled. He leaned down a little.

"Is this ok?" He whispered. Melissa smiled.

"They’re so our sons." She whispered back before she grabbed the Sheriff by the back of the head and kissed his thoroughly.

————-

Three years later John and Melissa Stilinski were happily introducing Scott and Stiles McCall to their friends and family gathered to celebrate their union,

A huge banner with big bold letters was domination the room, hanging right above their table.

**"FUCKING FINALLY!"**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I did this thing - my first prompt - what do you think? :)


End file.
